


Various NSFW Fandom Oneshots

by JustThatOneNerd



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustThatOneNerd/pseuds/JustThatOneNerd
Summary: A collection of NSFW oneshots that I come up with. Updates will be irregular, but most of these will probably be requests.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Original Female Character(s), Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5





	1. Swapped Roles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chikara is quite used to toying with Bakugou. She's well aware of his pride, and how it's continued to attempt to overpower her own over the past two years. The 19 year old finally got his way.

Chikara had always enjoyed toying with Bakugou. Even they were a year apart in age, she always treated him like a child. They were both quite fit, but her quirk allowed her to have an edge when it came to... Physical restraint. The typical "pinning to a locker when the hall's empty" sort of thing. They'd been an item for a while, but they attempted to hide it. Neither of them would've been keen on the popularity. They shared that quality of their personality.

Now, Chikara was normally very relaxed. It was hard to get her riled up over anything that didn't immediately make her happy. Anger, embarrassment, or even annoyance. She was proud of this aspect of her. It made her hard to read. The "aloof, apathetic" look kept unwanted people away. She noted how her and a certain duel toned male were often lumped together as "The Stone Walls of UA High". Her significant other managed to break down that wall every time with his "adorable" demeanor and his suble gestures.

This gesture was anything but suble. The wall wasn't just torn down. It was completely shattered. The rough flick of his tongue paired with his hands gently caressing her wide hips left the older girl in a mess of a state.

"Katsu! P-Please slow down!" She breathed while covering her face with one hand. Her shirt blocked some of her view, so she could only see his crimson eyes flick up at her when she spoke. "I-I can't-"

He raises his head, licking his lips with a satisfactory grin. One hand still held onto her thigh as he lowered himself to loom above the bluenette. 

"Can't what? You were so confident only a little while ago," he growled. Chikara found this side of him alluring. "Can't act that way now that I'm in control, ha?" He laid beside her, using his elbow to keep himself up. His other hand slid down her torso and past her already sensitive bud.

"You know that's different than-" he pushed two of his fingers into her. Her back rose slightly and she shut her eyes tightly. She cried out softly as he began to mercilessly pumped into her.

"I guess it's up to me to teach you who's boss around here!" He declared and watched her reactions with a smug grin. He loved how every outward pump would make her whimper. How her strong body was reduced to puddy whenever they grew close like this."Now, who's the king?!" He inserted a third finger, changing position to better dive deeper into her. While he sat up, she did as well, using her hands to leverage herself.

Chikara managed to open one of her eyes. She had a deep blush, but felt the urge to challenge his supposed authority, even in this situation. "H-ha! I couldn't gu-" another finger. His grunted and leaned down towards her thigh. He lifted up her leg and rubbed her clit with his free hand. "You a-are!"

"Better believe it!" She bit her finger to contain the lewd sounds she wanted to make. She'd been lucky that her family wasn't home currently. Earlier, she picked at him for his closest friend, Kirishima, finding out about them through Mina. The pink girl had accidently witnessing one of their more gentler kisses on their way to the dorms prior today. He stopped by her home since she was tasked with watching it in her family's absence.

Bakugou was not happy about his companions learning about their relationship. He'd preferred if Mina didn't always make little jokes and nods, or have Kirishima say how "proud he was". The praise was unnecessary to him.

Bakugou removed his fingers before she could reach her peak for the second time. As he licked his fingers clean, he took her hand away from her mouth. She was puzzled by this motion until he placed it onto the rim of his pants. She could just barely see the strain his erection put on his boxers, though his loose pants made it admittedly harder to tell.

Understanding what she needed to do, she wasted no time in helping him lose his uniform pants. They found themselves hanging from her dresser. Bakugou handled his boxers while she removed her skirt. It joined her panties on the bed's edge, along with their outer uniform jackets and her short tie. Now only in their shirts, and Chikara in her thigh socks, Bakugou gave her a look at he seemed to get comfy on her old bed. He sat with his legs spead and his hands supporting him as he leaned back.

Chikara removed her shirt, revealing her toned body and various scars gained from training, combat, and accidentally overusing her quirk. Even though he'd never admit it aloud or show how he felt, the sight made him feel a level of sorrow each time he saw it. Chikara knew how he felt, however, whenever he'd caress the parts of her body that held the scars, or how he'd kiss those spots occasionally. She always smiled at that.

Shaking away that good thought, she crawled over with a smirk, resting on her stomach with her head perched between his legs. She slid her tongue up his throbbing erection, feeling him jolt when she reached the tip. She slid hia cock into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down a few times before taking it out with a pop.

"Still the most sensitive area, my king..." She cooed before sitting up. She got onto her knees, forcing him backwards until he hit the wall. Luckily, they'd moved the pillow when they began. They, sadly, were on the floor. She placed her hands above him on the wall and exposed her needy sex to his tip.

"You're getting impatient," he commented and placed his hands on her hips. He leaned back onto the wall.

She rocked her hips forward, teasing him with her warmth. The anticipation was killing him. His grip gave it away. "Can you blame me? I've got you in my room, and like this," she purred and unclipped her bra. The clip was in the front, though her chest wasn't as large as some of her classmates. Some of his classmates, even. Bakugou paid that no mind. "You know I can't resist you for long!" She locked lips with him, smiling into the kiss. When she pulled away, she pushed herself down onto him. "Let me at least return the favor for my punishment. Just relax..."

She started off slowly. Bakugou groaned lowly at the pace, squeezing her thigh at the agonizing pace. She simply giggled at this, rocking her hips faster upon his command. She smirked smugly at his needy demeanour and revelled at the pleasured sounds he made in response to her movements.

Bakugou suddenly grunted and pushed himself up. The taller girl yelled in response as she was forced onto her back. He gripped one of her thighs and held it up. "You're going too damn slow!"

"Still as impatient as always..." She cooed sweetly, feeling rather dominate despite her position. Narrowing his eyes, Bakugou pressed his body to hers and lifted her hips. He quickly, and roughly, began to pound into her. Chikara felt as though she had little time to react to him. Each push felt as though she'd reached her limit.

He rested his head between her two soft mounts. Their sensual sounds and the slapping of moist skin rang in his ears, satisfying him to no end. His smirk grew wider and wider as the girl below him submitted to his aggressive love making.

Chikara wrapped her arms around him. "Katsu! Katsu!~" She couldn't contain her voice. She called out to him as if he hadn't heard her the first few times. Her walls tightened around him, threating to swallow him up as he fluids coated his cock.

Now he'd won. She was completely and utterly helpless as she rode out her high. He loomed over her figure, pulling out quickly. She laid breathlessly below him as his seed coated her stomach. It mixed with her sweat while it slid between her abdominal muscles.

The room was quiet. Their breathing was the only thing that could be heard, along with the occasional whimper from Chikara. She weakly sat up, grabbing the towel that rested on the bed's edge. She cleaned herself off before getting comfortable with her boyfriend. He caressed her chest and torso lovingly, his head nuzzled into her neck while he spooned her. He had been quite proud of the hickeys he'd left on her neck while they were in the hall. He had some on his body, mainly around his thighs and neck.

Chikara breathed out a laugh. "You never cease to amaze me, explody boy..." She muttered and rubbed her cheek against his soft, ash blonde hair. He hummed in reply.

"Don't sell yourself short muscle head," he replied and squeezed her breast. She turned slightly, a sly grin making it's way onto her face. She rubbed against him with her hips.

"If that's the case," she began. Bakugou released her from his grip as she turned towards him. His hand found it's way to her ass. "How about another round? But you can't get impatient this time. And I get to dominate you!" 

Bakugou cackled. "If you think you can keep me down, the let's go for it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These oneshots will probably be split 50/50 between requests and ideas of mine.


	2. Friends With Benefits, Right? Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers wants an intimate night with Raihan, but Raihan has other plans for the two of them.

Raihan and Piers always kept their distance when the cameras were rolling. They even made it seem like Piers wanted nothing to do with Raihan aside from the occasional battle. They were the two toughest gym leaders in Galar after all. Behind the scenes tells another tale, however.

Piers didn't expect Raihan to have the former Champion to be at the dragon trainer's house when he came to visit. They both wore casual clothes, and Piers knew that Raihan intended to make him stay while Leon was around regardless of if he denied him or not. Raihan had his way of getting Piers to bend to his will anyway.

"You can use the shower first," Raihan said while nudging Leon. Piers removed his heels and jacket. He didn't bother to change out of his gym attire like the other two did. "Just don't break it or anything."

Leon chuckled and tossed his hat towards the couch as he stood. "I don't think I'm that strong." He commented. Him and Piers passed each other as he went, Leon flashing him a welcoming grin and Piers just humming to acknowledge him. He plopped down beside Raihan when he reached his destination. Some random action movie was playing, staring a young brunette from Unova.

"You didn't tell me he was here," Piers commented and leaned his head against the couch cushion. He shut his eyes and relaxed into the familiar cushions. They had so many intimate moments here, you think they'd be married.

"Someone sounds a little jealous!" Raihan joked casually. Piers cocked his head towards him, a bored expression gracing his pale features. Raihan laughed. "I just felt like inviting him. The guy's been in a slump lately, what with losing his title and all that."

"Mmhmm," Piers sat up and adjusted his hair so it hung from the back of the couch. He put his ponytail holder around his wrist. "You called me here for the wrong reason if he's here then."

"You still came. You were either really bored, or horny." He sneered playfully. Piers scoffed, but he wondered why Raihan hadn't initiated anything yet. Was he supposed to start this time?

The distant sound of water starting made Raihan perk up. He smirked devilishly, turning to Piers, who stared back at him with a distant curiosity to his eye. The taller male spread his legs further apart. Piers rolled his eyes.

"I know you're the bold type but damn," he stood up and stretched. "Get it up for me, would ya? We don't have all night."

"That's what you think..." Raihan muttered as Piers got on his knees in front of him. Raihan unzipped his pants, rubbing the fabric of his boxers against his cock with his hand until Piers was ready for him.

Piers grabbed it gently with his hands, rubbing at a steady pace and even licking it a few times. He heard Raihan groan. It always amazed Piers with how big his cock got whenever he'd get aroused. It twitched in his hold.

Raihan opened his mouth to say something about Piers taking his time, but he quickly shut up when he managed to engulf the majority of his length into his mouth. He gasped at the sudden warmed, though quickly became accustomed to it. He dug his fingers into the other male's hair, his other arm resting on the couch headrest.

The only things illuminating the room were the patchy lights from the blinds, the kitchen light behind them, and the movie playing. They wanted to drown out the loud slurping and Raihan's soft groans by turning up the TV. Leon could hear it as he dried off. He was puzzled by the loud audio, but shrugged.

Raihan breathed through his nose, cursing under his breath as he pumped his cum into the back of Piers' throat. The singer was lucky he didn't have a gag reflex since his head was pushed all the way down. He leaned back, propping himself up with his hands. Raihan watched him swallow with a satisfied expression.

"Happy now?" Piers questioned and wiped away any semen that missed the mark. Raihan gave him a knowing smile. Piers rose to his feet, catching Leon rounding the corner in his pajamas. He nudged Raihan's leg with his foot before rounding the couch. "I call next," he pat Raihan's bare shoulder with an almost mocking smirk before leaving. Raihan fixed his pants and changed positions. Piers just barely caught Leon asking Raihan why the TV was loud and why it smelled a little strange near him.

Piers knew his way around the house, so it didn't take long for him to make his way towards the bathroom. He stopped by Raihan's room to steal a shirt since he was too lazy to bring one.

The brightness of the room in contrast to the dimness in the rest of the house made Piers' eyes hurt until he adjusted. He had to worry about something else, though. He was hard, and the tights he wore made it painful. He quickly removed the troublesome garments, turned on the shower, and leaned against the wall next to the shower

One hand found it's way to his face while the other was uses to satisfy his lust. "This is their damned fault... somehow..." He breathed. He held his shirt up with his teeth, his back arching it at the abrupt, cool sensation.

While he did that, Raihan grew more and more frustrated. He bounced his leg as he leaned forward, focusing on the movie. Leon was a bit concerned, but he didn't say anything. He was more worried about the bulge Raihan had. He could see the outline whenever the screen lit up.

"Raihan, are you go-" he suddenly stood, flushed, aroused, annoyed at Piers for leaving so suddenly. And with that smile. That damn smile. He was.going to pay for leaving him in such a state.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm gonna catch Piers and ask if I could use the bathroom!" Raihan relaxed his body as much as he could bare. He laughed awkwardly, leaving Leon before he could respond.

"You could've just told me you needed to jack off you weirdo..." Leon whispered and propped himself up on the arm of the couch.

Raihan had nearly stomped the entire way to the bathroom. He was almost desperate for a release, and for some steamy revenge. "Piers-" He slammed the door open, Piers flinching and looking upward. Raihan's expression almost immediately shifted to a cocky one. "I see someone couldn't wait!"

"Neither could you," Piers retorted with a huff. He slowed the pace of his hand, but he never stopped. He was dripping and needy. His tone conveyed a different message. "I could hear you from here."

"Right back at you-" He pushed the door back when he entered, not bothering to check if it was closed completely. "It's only fair if I help you, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah yeah..." Piers rolled his eyes and grinned up at Raihan. He, in turn, snaked a hand around his slim waist. He stuck a couple fingers into his mouth, coating them with saliva before reaching down between Piers' legs. The shorter male's breath caught in his throat, and Raihan started to bite gently on his exposed neck.

"Let's get you ready, love~" He cooed against his neck. Piers whined. He had to stand on his toes to give Raihan better access. His hands rested on Raihan's chest, and he had already begun to lose it under his touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha I made a Unova reference-  
> Also I thought of this while trying and failing to sleep


	3. Friends With Benefits, Right? Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon joins the ba- nope not a battle, but he's here

Leon changed to a laying position shortly after Raihan left him. He blew some hair from his face, moaning at his own boredom. He thought about how strange his companions had been acting. Not just tonight, but whenever he would hang out with them or call them. They always seemed to be apart of something he didn't know about. That along with their media appearances being so radically different from their personally life made him skeptical.

It didn't take him long to want to see what was taking Raihan so long. It surely didn't take this long to pee, he told himself. He made his way down the hall leading to the bathroom, noting how the door was open. Leon thought the water was on before, assuming that they shut it off. When he approached and stood in front of the door, he heard Piers first. His panting and pleading sound strained, like he was holding back. He heard Raihan's occasional chuckle, too.

Leon felt himself grow extremely embarrassed. He didn't need to see to know what they were doing. He turned to leave, but his hand hit the door, pushing it open. His knuckles hurt quite a bit from hitting the doorknob.

The door wasn't opened entirely. He saw Piers against the wall, breathless and still holding the end of his shirt in his mouth. Raihan illuding his vision, until his head popped out from behind the door. Leon flinched back, and Raihan grinned merrily, reaching out and pulling Leon in before he could react properly.

Once he had the pair inside, he shut the door and stood in front of it confidently. He licked the fingers he had pumped inside of Piers beforehand, a confident smile on his face. He approached a stunned Leon, pushing his hands up his shirt and resting his chin on his shoulder. Piers finally calmed down, looking up at the two. He blinked and watched Leon react to Raihan fondling his body.

"You act like you've done this before with him," Piers commented towards Raihan. He approached them, eyeing Raihan.

"A couple times in the past." Raihan purred. "Isn't that right, Lee?" His lips resting on his skin made Leon shiver. Piers placed his hands on Leon's chest, flicking over Leon's perked nipples with his thumb. Leon let out a short breath with each flick.

"Looks like you're in it now, Leon," Piers had a mischievous smirk as they toyed with him. "You technically caused us to end up like this! If you weren't here, we probably would've been done by now."

"We usually go a few rounds," Raihan added after leaving a hickey on his collarbone. Piers already had a substantial amount on his neck and shoulder area. "Do you think you can handle us?"

"I-" Leon, unfortunately, was at a lost for words beyond that. Along with the teasing and the need to process everything, he could only respond to how they made his body feel with a low, suppressed groan. He couldn't even open both eyes.

Piers simply smiled. He placed a hand on Leon's clothed penis. Raihan pushed his way into the male's pants, prodding at his erection for a moment before completely removing himself from his body. Piers did the same, undoing the tie Leon made to his shorts.

Piers lifted his shirt over his head. "You're gonna help us out, Champ," he stated as he tossed his shirt aside. Raihan removed everything below his waist, and Leon fumbled with his own clothes.

Piers lifted up Leon's chin, narrowing his eyes. "On your knees. You're gonna get rid of this for me." Leon gulped at the demand. Him and Piers positioned themselves on the carpet. Piers waited patiently for Leon to get used to him, having Leon do the work while he stood there, reveling in the sensation. He had to put his hands on the bathroom counter to hold himself up.

Raihan, feeling left out, so he slinked his arms around Piers' waist. Piers looked at him in the mirror as Raihan aligned himself at his asshole. He poked at it a few times before pushing himself in. Leon had to move his head back.

Piers head hung, and he grunted while adjusting to his size. He let out a sigh when he felt Raihan fully against him. He didn't have too much time to relax since Raihan started thrusting into him hard and fast. Leon didn't need to bob his head much, but he did grip Piers' thighs to try and slow Raihan's pace a bit. He had to shut his eyes, and he could feel Piers' hair sway against his shoulder.

Raihan could barely control his hips. He missed the feeling of Piers clamping down on his cock, and seeing him quiver with each thrust. 

"Fuck! Raihan-" Piers was a moaning mess, barely able to get anything out other that swears and the occasional name. He rocked his hips against Leon's lips, mustering a shaky smirk when the man below him hummed against him. "S-Slow down, yeah?"

"Can't do that! Your ass feels too good!" Raihan's grip tightened around his hips. Piers was sure they'd bruise, but the waves of pleasure he'd been feeling outweighed Raihan's grip strength. 

Piers voice went up a few octaves when he reached his climax. He leaned his head down, resting it on the counter. His chest brushed against Leon's head while he pushed himself against Raihan. He cried out of pure bliss, dumbing his load into Leon's mouth abruptly. Leon backed up at the overwhelming feeling, some cum dripping onto his face and bare chest. He spit the rest of his cum out and leaned back to catch his breath. He felt himself get hard at the sounds they were making above him.

While he gently stroked himself, Raihan slowed his pace. He pulled Piers' head up next to his, biting into his shoulder. He held onto him by his neck, and his arm held him by his waist. Piers' breath was rigged. He rode out his high, feeling Raihan burry himself as deep as he could into him. He gripped at his tan forearm right as Raihan filled him with his semen. They both let out a long, low groan.

Eventually, Raihan let him go. He set Piers down gently, and Leon help him stay on his feet. Piers always had trouble standing after Raihan was done with him. Raihan flashed them a toothy smirk while collecting the clothes they discarded.

"I uh... Never knew how intense you two were," Leon commented awkwardly. Piers chuckled from against his shoulder. Raihan pecked his cheek as he walked by.

"Oh you have no idea, Lee." He laughed and stepped through the door, pushing it open with his foot. "You're in for one hell of a ride." They watched him leave, presumably heading towards his room.

"I think he needs to be taken down a few pegs," Piers said and straightened out his back. "If you catch my drift, Champ." He nodded down towards Leon's erect penis, grinning before following Raihan. Leon sighed to himself, not far behind Piers.

Raihan's room was large and the wall his bed laid against had some news clippings and posters of special events and popular things throughout the Galar region. His bed was round and large, and it looked to be able to comfortably hold about four people.

Piers stepped over before the other two, sitting down at the bed's edge like he owned it. He dragged Raihan along with him, forcing him into a bent position while he laid back. Raihan was curious by this action until he felt Leon brush against his thigh. He glanced back down at Piers to see him chuckling almost cutely back at him.

"You act fast," Raihan commented with a huff from his nose.

"I figured you should give it a try. Being pounded is fun, trust me," Piers cooed and rested his arms on Raihan's shoulders, intertwining his fingers behind his head as he did. He wanted to see Raihan's reactions in full.

Raihan didn't exactly oppose to this, though he'd never been the one receiving before. Not on this scale, at least. He held up his ass to Leon and sucked in a breath. "Don't be afraid to get rough, big guy" he teased. Leon couldn't understand how the two of them could act so confident and unflinching.

"M-Mmhmm..." He had been blushing, but he aligned himself to Raihan's entrance, wasting no time pushing himself into his hole. Raihan subconsciously craned his neck downward and onto the crook of Piers' neck. Piers entangled one of his hands into his hair, humming in agreement. Leon's breath hitched when Raihan's walls clutched around him. He gripped his torso, rubbing circles on his sides methodically. "You okay, Rai?"

Raihan groaned softly, swaying his hips. "Yeah. Start moving," he muttered, but it sounded like a demand to Leon. He started out slowly, pushing Raihan forward as he picked up his pace gradually. Raihan held himself up with his elbows, hovering over an amused Piers. He could hardly speak, but he did managed to mutter a few swears and to tell Leon to pick up the pace.

The room felt hot to them. Especially to Raihan since his ass had been getting plowed into. His cock began to leak, and Piers could feel it drip onto him. He reached down, stroking him gently with his slender fingers.

"A-Ah! Shit..." He whispered to himself. Piers chuckled huskily, teasing the taller male's throbbing tip.

"You know, I like this side of you," Piers smirked. "Leon's got you wrapped around his finger, hah?" He rubbed his tip with his thumb, his cool fingers stroking at his cock with an agonizing pace. Raihan leaned into his hand slightly.

Raihan opened one of his eyes slightly, gritting his teeth. "Ngh- Sh-shut up..." he grunted down at Piers. He let his head hang, and Leon's nails dug into his sides. Raihan could tell he was getting close.

A few sloppy thrusts and some loud moaning led to both males reaching their limit. Leon pulled out of Raihan halfway through spraying his load. It landed on the floor and on his back. Most of Raihan's ended up in Piers' hand, and he lapped it up.

Piers found himself smothered under a tired Raihan, and Leon sat himself down beside them. He let himself fall onto his back, taking big breaths and wiping the sweat from his brow. Piers could barely budge him.

"Tryna put him out of commission?" Piers sighed out, snickering when Leon looked away with a flushed expression. "Raihan. Raihan- don't tell me you're sleeping already..."

"Nah, just resting my eyes..." Raihan purred and wrapped his arms around Piers. The singer huffed, forcing Raihan to sit up by sitting up himself.

"Let's at least get comfortable!" Leon suggested and propped himself up. Piers nodded, and they helped Raihan into his own bed. Piers had been smushed between them, Leon in front of him and Raihan behind him. They were quick to fall asleep, snuggling up to Piers happily. Piers let out a soft sigh, taking a bit longer than them to dose off.

He'd complain about his "interrupted shower" in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one's filled with strictly original content


End file.
